


When Smoak met Lance

by lostolicityscenes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little drabble collection about the SmoaknLance ship, creating a new work, because it's not an Olicity drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Smoak met Lance

  
               INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGY - EARLY EVENING  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN exits the elevator hurriedly, worry on his face.  
               FELICITY SMOAK stands next to her mother, DONNA SMOAK, while  
               several of SCPD's finest mill about.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Are you okay?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm fine, Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What happened?  The news said there  
                         was a bomb threat?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's nothing, just a note with a  
                         threat on it.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Honey, it's not nothing.  It could  
                         be real!  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Did they find anything?  Maybe I  
                         should make some calls...  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         They've swept the building for any  
                         suspicious items and they didn't  
                         find anything.  They're almost done  
                         here and I'm just waiting for the  
                         detectives to answer questions.  
                             (places a hand on his arm,  
                              to him)  
                         I'm okay.  
  
               CAPTAIN QUENTIN LANCE enters the CEO's office flanked by  
               detectives.  Felicity has turned away to sign some paperwork  
               so she doesn't notice him, but Donna sure does.  
  
                                   DONNA (TO FELICITY, SMITTEN)  
                         Felicity, who's that?  
  
                                   FELICITY (DISTRACTED)  
                         Oh!  That's Captain Lance.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Laurel's dad?  He's divorced,  
                         right?  
  
                                   FELICITY (WARNING)  
                         Mom.  
  
                                   DONNA (INNOCENTLY)  
                         What?  
  
               Quentin walks up to them.  
  
                                   QUENTIN (CONCERNED)  
                         I heard what happened, you okay?  
  
               But before Felicity can answer, Donna moves forward flashing  
               a huge flirtatious smile, a 1000 watts.  Quentin Lance is  
               dumbstruck, affected by the bubblegum, candy coated, sight of  
               her.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         So, you're Laurel's father.  
                         Felicity has told me about you.  
                             (gives Felicity a  
                              reproving look)  
                         But, she never mentioned how  
                         handsome you are.  
  
               Off Oliver's sudden amusement.  Off Quentin's astonishment.  
  
                                   FELICITY (MORTIFIED)  
                         Mom.  
                             (to Quentin,  
                              apologetically)  
                         This is my mother--  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Donna.  
  
               She slides forward putting out her hand, Quentin looks at it  
               for the moment, like he has forgotten what it is, then slowly  
               takes her hand.  She moves closer and looks up at him,  
               flirtatiously, not letting go.  Quentin simply stares at her  
               in amazement.  The moment stretches past the point of  
               normalcy until  
  
               Finally, Quentin remembers how to speak.  
  
                                   QUENTIN (STUMBLING OVER HIS WORDS)  
                         Uh...Lance, Quentin.  Quentin  
                         Lance.  Captain.  Pleasure.  Is  
                         mine.  
  
               They seem to be unaware that they are still clasping hands.  
               Donna continues to smile at him, even wider.  If that's  
               possible.    
  
               One of the SCPD officers knocks over a statue with a loud  
               crash startling everyone.  Felicity and Oliver turn to the  
               noise, Oliver tensing instinctively for a fight.  But Donna  
               launches forward into Lance's arms.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Ohh!  
  
               Lance looks down at her in bemusement, but he's not exactly  
               complaining that she's suddenly pressed against him.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         It's okay.  
  
                                   FELICITY (GROANING)  
                         Mom.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Oh my goodness! That scared me, I  
                         nearly jumped out of my skin.  
                             (to Lance)  
                         It's a good thing you were here.  
  
               Quentin nods dumbly, unable to control a small smile from  
               forming.  Off Oliver's amused face.    
  
               Quentin sees it and suddenly snaps out of it, gets his grumpy  
               face back on.  Which only amuses Oliver more.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Mom, why don't you sit down and  
                         I'll have the car take you back to  
                         the loft, while I finish up here.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         What?  I thought we were all having  
                         dinner tonight?  
  
               Oliver and Felicity exchange a look.  They need to go back to  
               the team and figure out if this bomb threat is related to  
               Anarky.  
  
                                   FELICITY (COVERING)  
                         I know, but this whole thing has  
                         set me way behind, I need to catch  
                         up on some work.  
  
               Donna looks at Oliver who shrugs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I need to go back to the mayor's  
                         office and finish up there.  
  
                                   DONNA (ANNOYED)  
                         So, what am I supposed to do?  Sit  
                         alone in the loft and order a  
                         pizza?  I thought we were going to  
                         have a family dinner.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm sorry.  
  
               Donna looks at Quentin who has been watching this exchange.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Well, what about you Captain?  My  
                         daughter has abandoned me once  
                         again.  
  
               Felicity rolls her eyes.  
  
                                   DONNA (CONT'D)  
                         Maybe you'll be my knight in  
                         shining armor?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Mom, I'm sure Captain Lance has  
                         other things to do.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Well.  I was just going to grab  
                         something fast, but I guess--  
  
                                   DONNA (JUMPING IN)  
                         --I'd love to have dinner with you!  
                         Thank you!  
  
               Donna lights up.  Off Felicity's shocked expression and  
               Oliver's deepening amusement.  
  
                                   FELICITY (RELIEVED)  
                         Perfect!  Great, thanks!  
  
               She looks at Lance, with an "Are you sure?"  He shrugs assent  
               and she mouths "Thank You" with gratitude.  Donna links her  
               arm  into the crook of Quentin's and they walk off.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         So where should we go?  
  
               Felicity watches them in bemusement.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         They seemed to get along.  
  
               Oliver leans over to her, smiling.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Lance looked smitten.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SURPRISED)  
                         Captain Lance?  With my mother?  
                         No?!  He was probably in shock from  
                         Hurricane Donna...Wait, do you  
                         really think so?  No!  Oh.my.god!  
  
               Oliver has just been shaking his head and nodding while  
               listening, amused by Felicity's denial as much as anything.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I had that look once.  
  
               Felicity looks at him inquiringly.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         The day I met you.  
  
               Off Felicity's look of consternation.  
  
  
  
               INT. OLIVER AND FELICITY'S APARTMENT - EARLY NEXT MORNING  
  
               Felicity and Oliver stand in the kitchen in their pajamas,  
               holding coffee cups.  The doorbell rings.  Felicity opens the  
               door and LAUREL LANCE enters holding a file.  They speak in  
               low tones.  
  
                                   LAUREL  
                         Here's everything I could find on  
                         Lonnie Machin.  I'm tracking down  
                         one more lead, but I need to talk  
                         to my dad.  
  
               She checks her phone.  
  
                                   LAUREL (CONT'D)  
                         It's weird he hasn't called me  
                         back.  Have you guys heard from  
                         him?  
  
               Felicity shakes her head.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         He came by Palmer Tech yesterday  
                         evening, but not since then.  
                         You don't think something's wrong  
                         do you?  
  
                                   LAUREL  
                         No, it's just he usually calls me  
                         back right away.  
  
               A bedroom door opens and Quentin Lance and Donna Smoak exit  
               quietly, stealthily.  Quentin is disheveled, holding his  
               shoes, and Donna wears a brightly colored silk robe.  It's  
               obvious this is some sort of walk of shame.  They stop short  
               when they see the others.  
  
               Busted.  
  
               Off Felicity and Laurel's identical gobsmacked expression.  
               If you want to know what Oliver's doing just imagine a big  
               shit-eating grin. Rapid-fire.  
  
                                   LAUREL   (SHOCKED) (CONT'D)  
                         DADDY?  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Laurel!  
  
                                   FELICITY (LOUDLY)  
                         MOM!  
  
                                   DONNA (APOLOGETIC)  
                         Felicity...Oliver.  You're both up.  
                         I thought for sure you'd be  
                         sleeping in.  
  
               Off Laurel's amazement.  
  
                                   DONNA (CONT'D)  
                         And Laurel.  Wow, you are  
                         beautiful.  
  
               Lance is suddenly galvanized into action.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         I need to get to work.  
  
               He practically runs for the door, Donna trailing behind him.  
  
                                   QUENTIN (CONT'D)  
                         So...  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Yeah.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         I'll  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Okay.  We'll--  
  
               They both glance at the others.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Talk later?  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         MmmHmm!  
  
               They awkwardly lean forward as if to kiss, one bobbing while  
               the other weaves like a strange chicken dance.  Then think  
               better of it, and just weirdly nod.  He slips out the door  
               and Donna takes a deep fortifying breath and turns to them  
               smiling.  
  
                                   DONNA (DEFLECTING) (CONT'D)  
                         So, is there any coffee left?  
  
               Laurel walks past her to the door.  
  
                                   LAUREL  
                         Excuse me.  
  
               She steps into the hallway.  The next part is intercut,  
               continuous.  
  
                                   LAUREL (CONT'D)  
                         Dad?!  
  
               Lance stops short, slumps and turns.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         Laurel, honey.  It sorta just  
                         happened.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What were you thinking?  I work  
                         with him, I mean, not work, work.  
                         But, he's Laurel's dad!  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         Honey, when you get to be my age,  
                         you seize the day.  Unlike some  
                         people, who I will not name, I  
                         don't have the luxury to spend  
                         years pining.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         She's kind of...a force of nature.  
  
               Laurel arches an eyebrow  
  
                                   LAUREL (NOT BUYING IT)  
                         A force of nature, really?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I did not pine for years.  So,  
                         what?  Is this a one-night thing?  
                         Or...  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         I don't know.  We had dinner and it  
                         was nice. He's nice.  And so sexy  
                         and really good--  
  
                                   FELICITY (PANIC)  
                         NOOOO!  Do not finish that  
                         sentence!  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         We had dinner.  We're both single  
                         parents, we talked about our  
                         kids...She's really an amazing  
                         woman.  
  
                                   LAUREL (SOFTENING)  
                         And pretty.  She's really pretty.  
  
               Gratified by the confirmation...  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         She is, right?  
  
               Laurel smiles.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         I'm sorry if you're embarrassed  
                         sweetheart, but I--  
                             (beat, softly)  
                         --I like him.  
  
               Felicity finally hearing her.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Really?  Like him, like him?  
  
               Donna nods hopefully.  
  
                                   LAUREL  
                         Daddy, I haven't seen you like this  
                         about anyone since Mom.  You really  
                         like her, don't you?  It's nice.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         So, it's okay with you?  
  
                                   LAUREL  
                         Dad, I just want you to be happy.  
  
               They smile.  A subtle shift in tone.  
  
                                   QUENTIN  
                         What are you doing here so early  
                         anyway?  
  
                                   LAUREL (SOBERING)  
                         About that.  
  
                                   FELICITY (TOUCHED)  
                         Mom.  Wow.  That's great.  
  
               Donna giggles.  They hug.  
  
                                   DONNA  
                         I'm going to go get ready.  
  
               She turns and heads back to the bedroom.  Felicity turns to  
               Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHAKING HER HEAD)  
                         Mom and Captain Lance?  If they  
                         start seeing each other, can you  
                         imagine the family dinners?  
  
               Whatever amusement has been on Oliver's face this whole time  
               is erased as he contemplates the complete awkwardness of a  
               Lance-Smoak-Queen family get together.  He puts his fingers  
               up to his head in terror.  Felicity sees his look of sheer  
               panic and walks over and starts rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SHAKING HER HEAD) (CONT'D)  
                         Or don't!  


	2. I'm not leaving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of 4x18.

INT. QUENTIN LANCE APARTMENT - NIGHT

The door opens and QUENTIN LANCE enters the apartment. It's  
dimly lit, just one lamp in the corner. DONNA SMOAK, sits on  
the couch. She jumps up, rushes to him concerned. He is a  
mess, his clothes are rumpled, disheveled, like he's worn  
them for a couple days, his eyes are red-rimmed, tired,  
weary, he looks emotionally spent. He stops, surprised to  
see her there.

DONNA  
Oh thank goodness! I've been  
worried sick.

She fusses over him, but he sort of flinches away. As if any  
kindness scalds him. He doesn't want to feel good. Nothing  
is good.

QUENTIN  
I'm, uhh, I'm sorry. I just wasn't  
ready to come back here.

DONNA (WARY)  
Where have you been?

He pauses, looks guilty, looks afraid, looks lost. She  
waits, scared to hear the answer, scared he'll shut her out.

QUENTIN  
Well, I walked a lot...walked by a  
few liquor stores.

She tenses, but remains quiet.

QUENTIN (CONT'D)  
And then I walked into a bar. I  
sat down and I ordered two fingers  
of whiskey.  
(long beat)  
And I picked it up to drink it.  
(he tears up)  
But I didn't. I knew she'd be  
disappointed and I...I couldn't do  
it. So, I got the hell out of  
there and I came home.

She slumps in relief.

DONNA  
That's good. You did the right  
thing.

QUENTIN  
She was the strong one. When Sara  
died the first time and my ex left.   
And I fell into a bottle, it was  
just us. She held things together,  
and now...  
(beat)  
She's gone. And it's just me. I'm  
alone.

His face crumples and her eyes well up in sympathy. She  
steers him to the couch, holds his hands tightly.

DONNA  
You're wrong. You have Sara and  
you have me...and you have people  
who care about you.

QUENTIN (DESPAIR)  
When you become a parent, you worry  
about things. You worry about  
homework, and getting your kid to  
soccer practice, you worry about  
picking colleges...  
(long beat)  
You don't expect to have to pick  
out caskets and dresses for  
funerals, and what goes on the  
tombstone.

He breaks into sobs. They both cry.

DONNA (TEARFUL)  
I'm so sorry. I don't know how it  
would feel, I know if it was  
Felicity - I'd--I don't know what I  
would do.

She places her hands on either side of his face so she can  
look into his eyes.

DONNA (CONT'D)  
But, you are not alone. I'm here,  
and I'm not leaving.

He lowers his head, leans against her and cries while she  
holds him and tries to soothe him. Her heart breaking for  
this man she loves who has suffered so much loss and  
heartache.


End file.
